Regeneration
by MeowthTwo
Summary: After the battle at Mission City, the remaining piece of All Spark decides it’s business as usual. Oneshot.


-1Regeneration

Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro, the 2007 Movie To Dream Works/Paramount, I don't make any money from them.

Summary: After the battle at Mission City, the remaining piece of All Spark decides it's business as usual.

Rating: T.

The smoke cleared. Strong words were said. The Autobots put the two pieces of Jazz together on the ground and stood there, heads bowed and optics shuttered, thinking of how their comrade had been when he was alive.

The soldiers were holding similar short ceremonies for their dead.

"Do you want us to…find you a container or flatbed for a hearse?" said Epps.

"We will carry him." said Optimus Prime.

"Is there anything …YOU want to do with the body?" said Will.

"Jazz's body… is likely to be used for spare parts." said Ratchet.

They were joined by SecDef Keller and Simmons who came racing up with the charred body of Frenzy (the head was neatly chopped in half by one of his own discs). "How did everything go? Well done men, as you were." SecDef Keller acknowledged salutes and waved away reporters.

"Where did you get THAT?" asked Sam "I last saw it in a breaker's yard outside Tranquillity. Did Barricade bring it ?"

"THIS … was at the Hoover Dam, kiddo." said Simmons. "Our site. Our property. He shot at us. Used extreme violence. Nearly prevented us from calling the Air Force to assist you in this battle. As you can see, we prevailed."

"Not forgetting that we were aided by my lovely and skilled assistants!" said SecDef Keller acknowledging Maggie and Glenn as they also got out of the staff car.

"But… Mikaela chopped his head off!" Mikaela nodded here. "I kicked it away!"

"The body was just a mess of tangled metal! How did it …He…get there.?"

"Frenzy's spark could have fled into his head," said Ratchet, "He has a decentralized neural system… Was it alive when you kicked it? Did he speak?"

" Uh..Yes." said Sam remembering the strangled cry Frenzy's head had given when kicked.

"Then he was still alive."

"He could've disguised himself as anything small and mechanical on your person," said Optimus Prime, "Decepticons are very clever. Then when you got to the All Spark, it could have regenerated him. That's what it does. It gave birth to our race."

"Couldn't it do the same for Jazz?" asked Sam.

"Frenzy's head was alive." said Ratchet gently.

"Couldn't you just try?" said Sam pointing to Optimus' hand

which still held a piece of it. "And if spark energy is all that's needed, haven't you got some?"

"It isn't … all that's needed." said Optimus Prime. "But we can try." Jazz's spark may still be around somewhere close."

He put the piece of All Spark on the pieces of Jazz's body and reverently opened his spark chamber. So did the others.

Will, Epps and Simmons and SecDef Keller kept people back.

The pieces came together. It grew. The All Spark regenerated itself. Bumblebee sang to it.

It grew into a hand-sized cube, then a cube of the size Sam carried, then greater, until it was the size of Optimus's cab when he was a Semi Truck.

The Autobots, the soldiers, SecDef Keller and the people of Mission City gasped and watched it in awe.

Then a familiar voice came from underneath the artefact. "Hey, c'n yuh git this thing offa me?"

They all ran to help. Bumblebee sang a note. The All Spark levitated. They got Jazz out, whole and regenerated too.

Then the cube finished regenerating all the way up to the size it had been at the Hoover Dam.

Epilogue

No-one noticed that a single police car had come up behind them until it was too late. Barricade transformed, pointed one tyre- bangled hand at Frenzy's body and said in his sepulchral voice "Him too. Please."

Will raised his rocket launcher but Optimus Prime said "It's only fair," and took the body of Frenzy gently from Simmons and presented it to the All Spark.

This time Barricade did the pulsing of spark energy. Frenzy' s multiple blue optics flashed to life and he moved slightly. Barricade sucked in air through his vents and put out a hand to him.

"Hey, that's our property!" spluttered Simmons.

"I beg your pardon" said Bumblebee, looking at him with his round blue optics "I thought you abolished slavery over two hundred years ago!"

Simmons had nothing to say to this. Frenzy got up, snickered, bowed to the All Spark, picked up a bit of garbage and threw it at Simmons just to show how he was _so_ not owned. There was an egg in it and it smashed in a horrible yellow "'ksquish!" on Simmons' tux shirt. Simmons gave an involuntary cry of disgust, his eyes blazing.

Barricade transformed and opened his doors. Blowing an electronic raspberry, Frenzy got in beside his partner. Barricade drove off blowing black smoke at Simmons, who coughed and shook his fist, yelling "This is a felony! I've got your number!" SecDef Keller chuckled. "Don't make it worse for yourself, Simmons. He's packing missiles!"

Meanwhile, Bumblebee had sung quietly at the All Spark and it had returned to the size it was when Sam had carried it. On a command from Optimus Prime, the Autobots transformed, loaded up their passengers as they had on the way to Mission City, and sped off to a safe and isolated place.

One Shot.


End file.
